


I Want You All the Time

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: Kylo and Hux are at a club celebrating Phasma's birthday. Hux gets drunk and then he gets needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really doing kinktober but this is inspired by the day three prompt of "public."
> 
> Dedicated to tumblr user letmeputitinyourbutt

Hux was more drunk than Kylo had ever seen him since they started dating three months ago. They were at a club for Phasma's birthday party and all it took was jibe from her that Hux couldn't hold his liquor worth shit to get him to accept it as a challenge. They'd taken back to back shots of tequila, which Kylo had declined, and then the cocktails started. 

Two mojitos and a vodka tonic later, Hux was all but sitting Kylo's lap in the booth that they'd requisitioned to get away from the pulsing mass of bodies on the dance floor. Kylo wasn't much for liquor and was only on his third beer, so as far as being drunk goes—he really wasn't.

Phasma was out on the dance floor somewhere with the rest of her friends, leaving Kylo as the only thing left for Hux's attentions. 

He was leaning heavily on Kylo's shoulder and pressing wet kissing up his neck. Kylo groaned, the sound lost to the din of the club, when Hux took his ear gently between his teeth.

"Do you even know how hot you are?" Hux said into his ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. "God, I just want you to fuck me."

"Are you ready to leave," Kylo said, though it was closer to a yell so he could be heard.

Hux shook his head and nudged his nose against Kylo's cheek. "Let's go to the bathroom," he purred. 

Kylo laughed and shook his head. "Hux, I'm not gonna fuck you in the bathroom. There's probably a waiting line."

A hand dragged down the front of his chest and then slipped beneath his thin tshirt to rub against his stomach. 

"What if you fucked me right here?"

Kylo shivered and couldn't stop himself from imagining it. Pulling down their pants just enough and Hux sitting on his lap, impaling himself on Kylo's cock. No one would hear them, but anyone who looked would immediately know what was happening. 

"You don't actually want that," he said, laughing again. "Hux, you're trashed."

Hux whined, his mouth back against Kylo's ear and the sound made his cock pulse in his jeans. 

"I do want that. I want your cock and I want it now." His hand moved from his stomach to his crotch and he grabbed it, squeezing the shaft through thick fabric and Kylo cursed as it pulsed again. 

In a sudden burst of dexterity, Hux had his fly undone and was reaching inside his boxers. Kylo gasped as his warm hand wrapped directly around his cock and stroked it, the member quickly filling out under the touch. Hux was nibbling on his ear again and Kylo arched into Hux's fist with a low moan. 

He felt Hux grin against his ear.

"I'm going to blow you."

Kylo turned his head sharply, opening his mouth to protest but his mouth was immediately claimed in a heady kiss tasting strongly of alcohol. He'd expected it to be sloppy, but Hux was controlled and purposeful in his movements, biting lightly at Kylo's lips and sucking on his tongue in a way that never failed to make him moan. 

He was panting when Hux pulled away and then grinned wickedly as he slid off the booth and beneath the table. Kylo cursed again and looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but the loud music and dark room kept them from drawing attention. 

His own attention quickly focused between his legs when he felt his underwear being pulled down enough to free his now hard cock. 

It might of just been the lights from the dance floor but Hux's eyes seemed to glitter when he looked up at Kylo, still grinning. Kylo swallowed thickly and ran his fingers through Hux's hair as Hux leaned forward to take Kylo into his mouth. 

He bit down on his lip hard to try to stifle the moan that came with having a hot, wet mouth wrapping around his cock in public. He frantically looked around again, but no one was looking. Even still, his heart was pounding from the fact that anyone approaching would more than likely see that there was someone under the table. Instead of curbing his arousal, it seemed to increase it. 

Hux's head bobbed as he moved up and down Kylo's cock, laving at the tip and using his hand to stroke the bottom half of his cock. Kylo was shaking and just barely keeping himself from thrusting into Hux's mouth. Like the kiss, the alcohol seemed to do nothing than hinder Hux's abilities, only increasing his enthusiasm. 

He pulled of to lick Kylo from root to tip, teasing the frenulum with his lips and making Kylo's breath stutter as he held back another moan. 

"Hux, oh god...."

His words were lost in the air, and he pet his hand through Hux's hair again, Hux taking a brief moment to lean into the touch before going back down on him. 

The light drag of teeth broke Kylo's control over his sounds and he cried out far louder than he wanted to, looking around nervously but doing nothing to stop Hux from continuing.

Heat was building heavy in his groin and his breaths were coming up short as Hux worked him to the edge. 

When he looked up again, a knot twisted in his chest to see Phasma laughing and breaking away from the crowd to come over to them. 

"Shit, Hux—ah—fuck, Phasma is coming this way. Hux you gotta—"

"Hey!" Phasma said brightly before frowning. "Kylo, you ok? You look kinda off."

Kylo tried to school his expression, but he was so close and Hux wasn't stopping. 

"Hey," he said forcing a smile. "No I'm fine I'm—uungh—just... just..."

He couldn't continue. His body tensed, Hux's tongue working relentlessly at the tip, and then he was coming. A moan tore from his throat and he doubled over the table as his orgasmed ripped through him, pleasure cascading through his limbs and concentrating thickly in his gut. He gasped at the lightheaded numbness that tingled through him in its wake and leaned back against the booth seat, panting for breath. 

Embarrassment was quick on the orgasms heels though as he saw Phasma looking at him with a look somewhere between incredulity and amusement. He hurried to tuck himself away as Hux slid back up into the booth, licking at his lips. 

Phasma immediately broke out laughing until there were tears in her eyes. 

Hux was unfazed and wrapped his arms around Kylo's waist, setting his chin on his shoulder and smiling brightly. 

Kylo wanted to cover his face and never talk to anyone ever again. 

Once Phasma got a hold of herself, she wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "God, I love you guys. I was gonna check to see if you were ok but I see you're just fine."

She didn't wait for a response before she waved and went back into the crowd. 

Hux was nuzzling at Kylo's neck again.

"You're shameless."

Hux kissed his jaw. 

"You love it."


End file.
